Sakura Haruno's Sweet 18th birthday Party!
by xoxoLoveHeartsRedRosesxoxo
Summary: First time that Sakura has her own big party. In this story Sakura's a senior at high school. Sasuke is also a senior at high school too but he's a year older than Sakura because he got held back when he was little.


**This is my first story of SasuSaku. Sakura's real birthday is in March 28. I hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

><p>Today was March 28 and it was my 18th birthday. I'm going to have Sweet 18th birthday party at the hotel. My mom paid a lot of money for the hotel because she raised money by selling her old clothes and some other old stuff. For me I donated it to charity because that makes me so nice. Right now I'm at the hotel with mom and my dad. Also I'm with the makeup and hair stylists doing my make-up and doing my hair. They put light pinkish-purplish eye shadow on me with glitter but not too much. They put light pink blush on me. Also they curled my hair at the bottom of my long hair. After that they were done doing my hair and my makeup. The parents look at me how beautiful I was.<p>

"Wow Sakura you look very beautiful!" said my mom.

"Wow my little princess who's all grown up looks very gorgeous!" said my dad.

"Thanks guys." I thank them. "Thanks for the hair and the make up." I thank the stylists.

"Your welcome." said the stylists. "We're going to leave now bye guys and Sakura have fun on your birthday party."

The stylists left the hotel room. Then I started putting on my dress which matches my eye shadow. The top of my dress is strapless with thin sleeves at the middle of my top arm. The bottom of my dress is sparkly like the evening sky. The side of my dress has a pink flower on it which looks like a cherry blossom. I wonder what my boyfriend Sasuke is going to think of me. Sasuke is a year older than me, he's 18 and a half. We been dating since almost 3 years. I bet he looks good when he'll be at my party. After that I put on my white gold jewelry and my white gold Tiara with a light pink jewel heart on it. I look at the mirror and see how beautiful I was but then started to get nervous. I was nervous because I didn't want to screw up at the party. My mother looks at me and wonders why I look so sad on my birthday.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" my mom asked with a concern look. "Aren't happy about your birthday party?"

"Mom I am happy but I'm just nervous." I answered in a soft voice. "Mom I hope I don't screw up the party because it's really looking formal at my party."

"Sakura my sweet heart you're not going to mess up because there's nothing to practice for you birthday party." my mom said with a smile and hold my hand. "Don't think of this as a theater think of it as a party you will have fun with."

"Ok mom but I've never had a big party like this before and now this is my first time." I said with a smile. "I invited everyone who's a senior at my school except for Karin and her friends."

"I'm so glad you didn't invite them because they will ruin your birthday party." my mom said and hugged me tight.

"My little princess deserves a big party like this." My dad joins the hug and hugged me and my mom tightly but not too tight. "Sakura I'm going to be so proud of you."

Then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and it was my favorite teacher Tsunade. Tsunade is my private tutor after school. My parents trust her a lot and so do I because she cares about me and takes care of me like a god mother to me. Also she will be the announcer for my birthday party.

"Hey Tsunade I'm so glad to see you." I said and hugged her and she hugged back.

"I'm so glad you too Sakura." Tsunade said. "I got a gift for you and it's something special you like." Tsunade gave me the gift and I opened. It's a cherry blossom body wash, body lotion and body spray.

"Thanks Tsunade I love it!" I thank her.

"You really deserve after the hard work you've done at school and with me." Tsunade said. " Also I'm soo proud that you always get straight A's on every subject."

"I agree she is a hard working student." my mom told her. "I've seen her in her room always doing her homework, studying and doing her projects."

"Also she reads lots of hard books and she could understand them all." my father cuts in. "We are so proud that we have a daughter like Sakura who always takes responsibility and always helps us."

"That's good and Sakura are ready for you're big party?" Tsunade asked. For me I guess I'm ready even though I'm nervous.

"I'm ready." I answered. Then we got out of the hotel room and head downstairs to the party room.

Tsunade went in the party room first to announce everyone for me to enter. I was waiting behind the door, my mom hold my left side of my arm and my dad hold my right side of my arm.

"This is Sakura's 18th birthday and here is Sakura and here family." Tsunade announce to everyone with a microphone while we went inside the party room.

Everyone saw how beautiful I look and I see there face expressions. They start commeting about my looks and stuff. I started to get a little nervous but I'm enjoying it. I've never seen soo much people at my party before. My whole family was there and even the people who's a senior at my school were there too. Also Sasuke's brother Itachi was there too and so is his friends Deidara and Sasori.

"Yay Happy birthday my girl whoohoo!" Sasuke yelled as proud. He flying kissed me and I took it. He whore a blackish blueish tuxedo and whore a light pink flower at the side.

"Thanks Sasuke." I thank him. I flying kissed him back and he took it.

"Guys settle down now." Tsunade said as everyone settled down. "Most of the gentle man and boys will dance with Sakura and I'll announce every single one of them of who's turn to dance with her." Tsunade said as she continues. "Hit the music." she said to the people behind her that's in charge of the music.

The music is soft and heart touching. "First up it's Sakura's dad." Tsunade announce. My dad came up to me and I started dancing with him. He gave me a red rose.

"My daughter is all grown up and I'm going to miss you." My father said. I'm going to miss him too when I graduate from high school.

"Aww dad I'll miss you too." I said and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will come soon.<strong>


End file.
